Trapped
by FrozenFiasco
Summary: When Roxas, Demyx, and Axel stumble upon a boy (Sora) in a terrifying condition, they have no choice but to rescue him and have Cloud and Leon take the boy under their wing. Who is this kid, what happened to him, and more importantly, is who they rescued him from coming back to claim what's theirs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What The Hell Was That Noise?

(Roxas P.O.V)

 _Ten more minutes...just ten more minutes..._ Roxas was blissfully thinking as he sat at his assigned seat. Mr. Luxhorn was doing nothing to entertain him about their upcoming assignment of the Victorian era and he couldn't help but stare at the clock. Why did time in Honey High have to tick by so slowly? Roxas sat in the back so he checked his phone once more, and was not surprised to find a sext from his annoyingly hot boyfriend, Axel, asking if he was getting a blowjob later for picking him up. Roxas sighed and shook his head without replying to the email. He and Axel had been going out for a year and a half now, and for some reason Axel still couldn't figure out that Roxas was not a fan of sexting. He didn't see the point in it. Why text about something sexual when you can just meet the person and do it? Roxas looked back up at the clock. Eight more minutes.

"You alive over there, pointy top?" came a light-hearted voice along with a hand waving in Roxas's face, distracting him from the clock. Roxas turned and rolled his eyes at the culprit. His blond- haired friend Demyx. Demyx and Roxas had known each other longer than Roxas had known Axel, but Demyx was the reason the two met in the first place. Demyx was a blessing to have as a friend but also an annoying pain in the ass if you wanted to get any work done. Demyx was all about having fun, with the exception of alcohol because for some reason Demyx couldn't have any, but that didn't stop him in the slightest. He and Axel were always up for some shit they had no business doing, and poor Roxas was always dragged into doing it, whether he wanted to or not. But he liked that about Demyx and Axel. After all, he had managed to conquer his fear of heights thanks to Demyx throwing him off a waterslide cliff when they went camping. He got over his fear even if he never forgave Demyx for doing it in the first place.

"I'll be alive when this damn class is over. I want to go home," Roxas yawned. Demyx chuckled.

"By home, you mean going to Axel's house," Demyx corrected.

"No, by home, I meant my actual house," Roxas smiled.

"Oh, so you do reside somewhere other than Axel's bed," Demyx laughed.

"Fuck off," Roxas said, playfully punching him in the arm. The bell suddenly went off and Roxas sighed in absolute relief.

"See? Talking to friends made the time go faster," Demyx said as the two grabbed their stuff to head out.

"Like we aren't about to walk in the same direction to our lockers," Roxas scoffed, throwing his bag over his shoulder. They both walked out the classroom and waded into the chaos of a high school hallway to go find their lockers. Roxas liked that their lockers were located closer to the front of the school. They could get out quicker, and there was no rush in the morning to go find them. By the time they got there, the red-headed pyro known as Axel was already leaning against the lockers, having already went to his.

"How did you beat us here?" Demyx asked.

"He skipped class" Roxas said, then turned to Axel, "Didn't you?"

"You can't expect me to sit in biology class and actually do work, Roxy. It's not in me," Axel said.

"Neither is a brain," Roxas retorted.

"Hey, I don't hear any complaints when you're underneath me, begging for mercy-"

Axel grimaced in pain as Roxas hit him in the side with his textbook before shoving it in his locker. He kept reminding himself that he loved this guy, but Axel did not have to keep putting their sex life out in the open. It's bad enough Roxas's mom still thinks he and Axel are just really good friends when his dad knows for a fact that they've already fucked. Demyx had bet money that his mom would never find out until their wedding day, if then.

"This is why I don't greet you with a blowjob," Roxas smiled bitterly as his boyfriend, letting him know he saw the sext from earlier.

"Whatever, whatever, let's go. I've been here ten minutes longer than necessary," Axel said, walking out the door ahead of Roxas and Demyx.

As they left school grounds and came around the corner towards Axel's car, they noticed two familiar figures a few cars away from Axels. It was two of their friends, Ventus and Vanitas. Ventus kind of always creeped Roxas out a little bit, for the sole fact that the two of them look like fucking twins and they're nowhere related. Roxas could've even sworn that one time when Axel was talking about a memory Roxas couldn't remember was indeed because it happened with Ventus and not himself. But even though they looked alike, there was nothing they had in common except that. Roxas was more outgoing than Ventus was, and not in terms of just partying. It's just that Roxas was more open and willing to do stupid shit just for the fun of it, while Ventus seemed more conservative on his part and he didn't feel the need to participate in half the stuff the group decided to do, especially if it was technically illegal. Best example is Ventus wouldn't drink for the sole fact of where they were underaged for alcohol. He was, without a doubt, the most quiet in the group, only ever talking that much to Vanitas.

Now, Vanitas was on his own level entirely. He had a bad temper when he got angry, and he didn't seem to care much about the consequences of his actions. He would suggest an idea, Axel would exaggerate it, Demyx would call it, and then boom everyone would have to do it. Vanitas was "the bad boy" so to speak, even though he's only been arrested once, and it wasn't even his fault. But his quick wit and banter could rival Roxas's, and to this day, Roxas still wasn't sure why Vanitas hung out with Ventus more than them, when they suited his attitude more. The only thing Vanitas wouldn't do is set anything on fire for personal reasons.

"Yo salt and pepper!" Axel hollered across the way. Ventus, who was turned away from their direction, looked back behind him and Vanitas made a face at Axel for being addressed as such. Roxas thought the comment was quite true though.

"What do you want?" was all Vanitas replied with as Ventus gave a smile and a wave.

"We all about to go driving out in the outer skirts for a while, you in?" Axel asked. Roxas looked at his boyfriend in surprise.

"When the hell did we decide on that?!" Roxas asked.

"Demyx and I were talking about it last night and decided since it's Friday, why not?" Axel shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Demyx!" Roxas exclaimed, turning to his supposed friend.

"Oh..I may have forgot to mention that earlier," Demyx said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Jesus Christ, why do you two always make these plans and expect me to follow along? I have other things to do in case you keep forgetting," Roxas complained.

"Aside from doing homework, taking those dumb ass piano lessons, and screwing me, you have absolutely nothing else to do," Axel said, slinging his arm across his boyfriend's shoulers. Roxas would've punched him in the throat if it wasn't quite accurate.

"A notice would be nice," Roxas said.

"You just got it, you're welcome," Axel grinned, kissing him on the forehead before turning back to Vanitas and Ventus, "So you two coming or what? Actually, Vanitas, are you coming because I know Ventus here ain't going nowhere past his curfew."

"I don't have a curfew, you moron," Ventus spoke. Roxas rolled his eyes. For the one person in the group whose parents were constantly away and left to their son to his own devices, Ventus always acted like he had a bedtime to get back to. Another reason why Roxas couldn't figure out why Vanitas hung out with him.

"Vanitas, you coming?" Axel asked again, completely ignoring Ventus.

"Nope. Don't feel like it. I got sleep on my schedule for the next fourteen hours so I'm out," Vanitas said, tossing a piece of lint from his shirt to the ground before going around to the driver's side of his car. Ventus saluted them before opening the passenger door and getting in. Vanitas pulled out and drove away without so much as a proper goodbye.

"Those two have to be fucking, I swear," Axel said.

"Nope. Ventus won't drink alcohol, what makes you think he'd have sex before marriage?" Demyx laughed. Roxas and Axel joined in laughing at the joke as they made their way to Axel's car. When they got in, Roxas groaned.

"Are we seriously going for a drive in the out skirts? There's nothing out there, Axel," Roxas complained.

"Except all the rich people who want nothing to do with the city. Don't see why though when they all work here. Completely pointless," Axel said.

"Axel, you better not-"

"Relax, Roxas, we aren't going on a robbery," Demyx cut in, catching where Roxas was heading.

"Then what, pray tell, are we doing?" Roxas asked, clearly suspicious.

"Just pulling a little prank. This jackass in the bookstore yesterday decided that it was completely okay to try and sexually harass Zexion. Zexion wasn't bothered by it, but I was and we got Bathier to find out where he lives. We're just gonna spray paint some nice little messages all over his house is all," Demyx explained, although Roxas could tell he was fuming. Zexion was Demyx's quiet little blue-haired boyfriend who also went to Honey High. Zexion was a complete bookworm, so Roxas still isn't sure how the two ended up dating. He thought Zexion and Ventus made more sense. But Demyx was extremely protective of Zexion because Zexion was small, so anybody messing with him was going to pay severely. If Demyx had Axel's peronality, he would probably set them on fire.

"Why do you guys always have to pick the illegal stuff?" Roxas groaned.

"Hey, this was our last idea. The first one was to beat the shit out of him with a crowbar, but Demyx said he didn't want to be arrested for murder," Axel laughed.

"Like this is any better?" Roxas scoffed, "I'm not getting out the car for this one."

"That's okay, just keep the engine running," Axel nodded. Roxas really couldn't believe his boyfriend sometimes.

They spent the hour it took to get to the outer skirts listening to music and Axel explaining to Roxas why he should Axel a blowjob in the car, which Roxas has refused again and again to do. They could tell when they were reaching the outer skirts, as the houses became independent of each others' walls and the houses got more far apart and bigger. Some houses even had two garages and a double decker in the front of them. When they pulled over, they stopped in front a house with one of those double deckers attached to it, and the house was a dark brown and red with only a fence separating the backyard from the front.

"Alright, last stop," Axel joked as he and Demyx got out the car. Roxas, at the last second, got out as well.

"You joining now?" Axel asked as he fished in his trunk for the spray paint bottles.

"You do know this house probably has cameras, right?" Roxas said.

"Yeah, you would think so. But I had Bathier scour the place. Not a single camera in sight. Sucks to be him," Axel laughed. Demyx and Axel grabbed all the spray bottles and waited for Roxas to climb over and open the gate from the backyard. As Roxas stood aside to let them through, he could've sworn he heard something from a short distance but passed it off as a stray cat. They walked around to the back of the house and Axel was smiling from ear to ear to find that the backyard door was made of glass.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Axel practically giggled and Roxas regretted not staying in the car. Demyx and Axel began setting up the spray cans around the sides of the house to set them for when they were going to use them. Roxas took out his phone and made a mental note to never get in his boyfriend's car without a known destination when he heard something again. He looked up from his phone and looked around. It was faint, but he could hear it. Was it an animal? He heard it again...it sounded like...groaning?

"Axel," Roxas said.

"In a minute babe," Axel called back. Roxas looked around, trying to pinpoint the sound. The closest thing to them was the house "not exactly" next door, but close enough to be considered a neighbor. Could it be coming from there? Then he heard something that sounded like a swish and that noise again but it was louder. Roxas's eyes widened, that was definitely a groan.

"Axel! Demyx!" Roxas called urgently.

"What?" Demyx asked, not looking at him, too busy on the spray painting. He didn't get halfway through the first word when suddenly they all heard a loud pop and what was most definitely, without a doubt, a scream. Axel and Demyx stopped their assault, and looked in the directio Roxas was looking.

"Tell me you guys heard that too?" Roxas asked. Axel and Demyx set down the spray can bottles, on full alert now. All three of them crept near the end of the fence, attempting to peek over the fence.

"Was that a scream?" Demyx asked as they tried to find the source of the noise.

"Yeah...and it sounded painful too," Roxas replied. Another pop and another scream echoed toward theirs ears and all three looked up.

"It's coming from that window," Roxas said, pointing to the third window in at the top of the house, presuming the second floor.

"What the fuck is going on in there?" Axel asked. They waited for another ten minutes, not bothering to move until they heard the front door of the house open. They all ducked, and waited until they heard the engine of a car running. They heard the car sped off and only then did they stand back up to their regular heights.

"None of our business, that's what," Roxas decided. He got away from the fence but turned back when he noticed the others weren't following.

"Axel, what are you doing?!" Roxas exclaimed as he saw Axel climbing over the gate, Demyx following suit.

"I'm going to see what that was," Axel said like it was the most obvious thing he was doing.

"Axel, are you crazy?! Okay, don't answer that! Axel, we aren't even supposed to be here, let alone onto another house!" Roxas complained.

"Roxas, normally I'd agree with you but it sounded like someone's in pain. We should check it out," Demyx said. Roxas ran over and Axel helped him climb over the fence.

"And do what?!" Roxas asked. He could not believe what he was hearing right now.

"Call the police maybe? What if somebody was just murdered?" Demyx asked.

"Slow down, Dem, we can't call the police. We would be arrested too for trespassing. Let's just scope it out for a minute and then call it quits," Axel suggested. Demyx nodded and Axel turned to Roxas.

"Babe, you can go in the car if you really don't want to do this," Axel said. Roxas shook his head. He was already getting in trouble if they were caught, might as well go the whole way. The three of them made their way to the back door, which was also made of glass, and Axel, whose dad was a locksmith, was easily able to open the door using a bobby pin and a pocket knife. They went inside the house and Roxas closed the door and relocked it. The house looked extremely clean. All the furniture in the room they were in was made of leather and the floor was a blood red carpet. The walls had portraits made from famous painters hanging around the room. A home computer with a keyboard sat on top of an office desk, with a swinging chair.

"Come on, the noise came from upstairs," Axel said, ignoring the décor of the place. Demyx and Roxas follwed him up the marble staircase Axel found around the corner. They stopped halfway up when they heard groaning.

"That doesn't sound good," Roxas said. They continued up the stairs slowly, the groaning going in and out. The noise led them past four rooms that were all locked. When they got outside the door where the noise was coming from. That door was also locked. Before deciding to unlock it, Axel merely knocked.

"Hello? Is everything okay in there?" Axel called. It was quiet for a few moments, the groaning even got quieter, but it was still very much there.

"Hello?" Axel tried again. When he didn't recieve an actual answer, he used the bobby pin and his pocket knife again. When he opened the door, he, Roxas and Demyx stood frozen in place.

"Oh my God."

 _And there's chapter one for all you lovelies. You the drill, R and R if you want more chapters. This is my test run first story, so if you like this one, I will not only continue it, but I will post some more stories once their first chapters are done. I just want them all out of my head lol. Anyways, until next time! Poof!_


	2. Who Is This? Part 1

Chapter 2: Who Is This?

 _Hello! I forgot to put this in the first chapter but so fanficiton doesn't kill me, I have my disclaimer here: I do not own the rights and characters of Kingdom Hearts. This fic is written purely for fun. On to the story!_

(Axel's P.O.V)

"Oh my God"

The three of them stood frozen at the door, not really sure what they were looking at. It was obviously a person, it was just the condition upon which they were looking at. There was a boy laying in the bed, and it he was sickly pale. He had a mop of messy brown spiky hair that was sweated out and sticking to his forehead in the front. He appeared to be sweaty, if the glistening on his almost naked body was any indication. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, but what had freaked them out was the fact that his arms were tied above his head to the headpost, and judging by the indent of on his wrists, they had been tied up there for quite some time. His sweaty body was covered in black and blue marks on his body from obvious beatings, and there also appeared to be slashes in the skin from cuts or scratches. The boy was tossing and turning as much as he could while restraining, but he appeared to be sleeping. And it was very clear that it was him making the moaning sounds for he was still doing it.

Axel couldn't stand looking at him. That boy had to have been no older than Roxas.

Out of pure instinct, Axel walked over and immediately removed the bindings on his wrists. He shook the kids shoulders, trying to wake him.

"Hey! Hey, can you hear me?" Axel asked. The boy's head only lolled to the side.

"He's breathing so he's still alive, but he looks bad," Axel said. He got behind him and tried to move the boy to a sitting position and the boy groaned so painfully that Axel froze midway. His body temperature was incredibly high and Axel felt like he was in a furnace. What the hell was going on? He shook him again.

"Hey kid! Are you there? Hey!" Axel tried again. For a moment, he saw the boy's eyelids move accordingly, and they half opened to look at Axel. The boy's eyes were cloudy, almost fuzzy, but Axel could see a color of blue behind the fog. Even though he was looking at him, Axel had a bad feeling that he still wasn't actually awake.

"Hey, are you okay?" Axel asked. Almost as quickly as they half opened, the boy's eyes had rolled back into his head and he passed out again, if he was ever awake to begin with.

"He needs medical assistance. We've got to get him out of here," Axel said.

"Agreed," was all Demyx said.

"He needs to get dressed. He's hot as hell though," Axel commented. Demyx began to look through the drawers, to perhaps find some clothes, but closed the first one upon only opening it seconds ago.

"Whoa," Demyx said, and not in a good way.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, finally moving away from the door. Axel could tell from Roxas's face that he thought the same thing about the kid being approximately his age. He watched as Roxas walked over to Demyx and pulled open the drawer. Then Roxas's mouth fell open.

"Axel, you need to see this," Roxas said barely above a mumble. Axel carefully laid the sweaty boy back down and got up and over to what Roxas and Demyx were staring at. He was absolutely speechless at what he found.

Inside the drawer was so many sexual toys. There were six types of different sized dildos inside, all with different "decorations" on them. Axel looked back to the boy and he could only imagine how small he was. Almost all of these would for sure rip Roxas, that he was sure of. Axel closed the first drawer and opened the second one. There were two sets of cock rings and nipples clamps inside it with about six bottles of lube taking up the rest of the space. The third drawer contained different decorations of handcuffs and ankle cuffs and collars. The fourth drawer,which was the biggest and the one that scared Axel the most, was filled to the brim with leather whips, a cane, a paddle, chains and belts made of leather. One belt had studded diamonds on there and Axel had a bad feeling that those diamonds were real.

"This would put Bathier's kink to shame," Demyx said although nobody laughed. Axel slammed the door shut in anger.

"We're getting him out of here," was all he said as he walked back to the bed.

"Axel, no, wait!" Roxas said, "Spray painting was one thing but this is kidnapping, Axel!"

"I would rather be arrested for kidnapping someone who's in trouble rather than leaving this house knowing what's in those drawers and letting my imagination run wild," Axel said in a quick huff as he put himself back behind the boy. He had to fight himself to ignore the painful groan the boy let out as Axel sat him up again. Roxas, not knowing what else to do, took off his jacket and handed it to Axel who wrapped it around the boy's naked torso. In one huff, he lifted the boy from bed bridal style and Demyx held the door open wider so he could carry him out. Roxas relocked the door behind them and they quickly left out the way they came and into Axel's car. Axel put the boy down in the back seat and Demyx used his bookbag as a pillow for the boy. Axel hopped in the driver's seat and then only realized that Roxas wasn't there.

"What the hell, where's Roxas?!" Axel yelled. He beeped the horn, "Roxas!"

Suddenly Roxas came bounding the backyard of the neighbor they originally came for, his hands full of the spray paint cans they had forgotten about.

"I knew I dated you for a reason," Axel couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

"Just shut up and drive," was all Roxas said. As they drove, Roxas kept glancing in the back seat, looking at the mysterious boy in the backseat.

"Axel, you weren't joking about his temperature. I'm not even touching him and I can feel his body heat," Demyx said.

"What are we going to do? We can't take him to the police," Roxas said.

"I'm not too sure on that. I just wanted him out that house," Axel said as he drove over the speed limit. Axel didn't really know what compelled to him to just kidnap this boy, but he had to. That space looked deadly.

"All those toys...there was so much," Demyx commented.

"Is it possible to use that many things on one person? Is that even safe?" Roxas asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Axel said.

"The dildos I can understand, but even I would never use even a third of those toys on Zexion. Only person I know who would have a cock ring is Cloud and Leon," Demyx snickered at the last part.

"TMI Demyx, TMI" Roxas said, then his eyes lit up, "Wait a minute! Leon and Cloud! That's it!"

"Put their address into my GPS," Axel said. He was smiling as well. Leon and Cloud were the perfect people to go to if you didn't want to go to the park. Years ago, the married couple used to run a foundation that helped gets kids off the street and into school and into better families. While they are no longer a part of the foundation, Axel was sure that they would still be able to help. They had to, this kid looked like he was practically dying, and he probably was. Leon and Cloud were their only hope right now.

It should've taken them an hour and a half to get there but with Axel's emergency attitude steering the wheel, they got there in under an hour. Roxas hopped out of the car and ran to ring the doorbell as Axel went around back to help Demyx get the boy out the car. He hadn't stopped sweating and he had been moaning and groaning the entire way over. He struggled in Axel's arm and Axel wasn't sure if it was just because he was hot and bothered or if he was in pain somehow.

"Cloud! Cloud! Leon!" Roxas shouted, banging on the door. Suddenly, the door swung open and sleepy looking blonde-haired man with blue eyes was at the door, his hair rustled and a robe tied half hazard around him. His face was flushed and he was panting slightly. Coming behind him was a long brown-haired man with dark eyes, also a badly wrapped robe around him. Leon. Roxas didn't know if they had just woken them up or just stopped them from having sex.

(Third Person Multiple P.O.V)

"What the hell is the emergency, Roxas?!" Cloud spat out, though he didn't sound angry, he sounded concerned. Before Roxas could answer, Axel came barreling in with what looked to be a human being in his arms, Demyx following him after.

"What is going on?" Cloud asked as he shut his door.

"We need your help. Well, he needs your help," Axel said in a rush of breath. Cloud looked down at what Axel was carrying. It was a human being, but he noticed almost immediately that the boy was not in an okay condition.

"Axel, put him down on the couch," Cloud instructed. As Axel walked past him, Cloud looked over to his husband Leon, and Leon nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Leon asked as Cloud knelt down beside the couch to inspect the boy. His groan of pain did not go unnoticed by neither Cloud nor Leon. Cloud studied his features and he wasn't sure what was worse, the boy's pale complexion, his heavy breathing and groaning, or his profuse sweating Cloud looked down and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Where are his pants?" Cloud asked, turning to the three of them.

"Look, he didn't have any clothes on except those boxers when we found him," Axel explained.

"You mean when we kidnapped him," Roxas corrected as Leon unzipped Roxas's jacket from the boy.

"You did what?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Oh my God, Cloud, look," Leon said. Cloud turned back to the boy's torso and he grimaced when he noticed the condition his skin was in. Some of those bruises looked way too recent. On his neck there were prints of what looked like hands. Was he choked?

Before Cloud could inspect them, the boy suddenly let out a harsh gasp and a cough so hard that Leon and Cloud backed away for a moment. He stirred painfully. His eyes opened only halfway again and Cloud quickly noticed the state of his eyes before they closed again. This wasn't good at all.

"Demyx, give me that flashlight," Cloud said. Demyx did as instructed and gave him the tiny flashlight sitting on the table. Cloud forcibly opened one of the boy's eyes and looked at it more closely.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Leon asked, having seen the boy's eyes as well when they opened. Cloud only nodded.

"How sick is he?" Axel asked.

"He's not sick, he's drugged," Cloud stated. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, not out of ear shot of the living room.

"Drugged?" Demyx asked.

"You can't tell? His eyes are hazy, he's sweating, and he looks incredibly uncomfortable and he's fidgeting. He's highly drugged" Leon said, finally getting Roxas's jacket off of him, "You might've made it worse with this jacket."

Roxas practically snatched the jacket away and threw it on the floor after that. The boy on the couch started breathing more heavily and he began itching himself.

"Cloud, where are you?" Leon called.

"I'm right here, I'm right here," Cloud said, coming back into the living room. In his hands, he had a basin that was filled with ice water, two small rags, a glass of water, and what looked to be a pill bottle. Cloud soaked the first rag in the water, wrung it out, and placed it on top of the boy's sticky forehead, moving his hair out of the way.

"Don't he kind of look like Vanitas?" Demyx asked.

"No. Vanitas don't look like he's dying," Axel rolled his eyes in annoyance. Leon soaked the other rag and carefully patted down the boy's chest and stomach, trying to cool him off.

"What's the bottle for?" Roxas asked as Cloud sat the oy up quicker than Axel ever did, choosing to ignore his garbled moan of pain.

"It's ipecac, he'll throw up whatever drugs he swallowed if we're not too late," Leon explained as he opened the bottle and took out a pill. He had to force the boy's mouth open to put the pill in there. When the boy didn't seem to be trying to swallow it, Leon poured the glass of water into his mouth, and the boy coughed as his body kicked into survival mode and he was forced to swallow it. Cloud laid him back down and when Leon went to his legs to inspect any more damage.

"Now what the hell is this about kidnapping?" Cloud asked, turning back to the three boys standing in his living room.

"We didn't necessarily kidnap him," Demyx shrugged.

"Look, we were pulling on a prank on some dude's house, we heard a noise next door, we followed the noise and we found him tied to a bed. End story," Axel said, slightly annoyed. Their kidnapping him was not the problem right now.

"Axel, you can't go breaking and entering into people's houses!" Cloud exclaimed.

"So? Look at him! He clearly needed someone to do it!" Axel pointed back. Cloud sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"I suppose that's fair, but you need to be lucky you weren't caught. You've could've been shot," Cloud decided. Then suddenly, they all jumped when they heard a scream. They all turned to the couch and found Leon holding one of the boy's leg up.

"Why did he-"

"I was inspecting his body for anymore bruises and he just screamed," Leon explained quickly. They could tell from Leon's face that the scream also shocked him as well.

"Why did he scream?" Cloud wondered. He walked back over to Leon and looked under where Leon had lifted the boy's leg. There were definite bruises on the underside, but that shouldn't have made him scream. Cloud could tell his leg wasn't broken, there was no swelling, so what made him scream?

Then Leon looked at Cloud and the look on his face gave Cloud a chill down his spine. It couldn't be.

"Lift his other leg," Leon said. Cloud did it, not exactly slowly, and even though the boy didn't scream this time, he still let out a pained moan that he choked on. Axel looked at the boy's face and noticed that through the sweat, there were tears.

"Will you guys stop, you're hurting him," Axel warned.

"It's not us, but I have a bad feeling about what it actually is," Leon said.

"Boys, turn around," Cloud commanded.

"Excuse me?" Axel asked.

"Turn around," Cloud repeated.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because...we have to check something...but you need to turn around," Cloud said.

"What exactly are you trying to do that we need to turn around for?" Demyx asked.

" Will you just-"

"Cloud, forget it, they're being stubborn as usual," Leon said. Cloud sighed.

"Fine. But don't say a word," Cloud warned them before turning back to the boy. Cloud held the boy's legs in position as Leon grabbed the sides of the boy's boxers, and gently, he pulled them down.

"What are you-"

"Hush, Axel," Cloud said sharply. Leon kept pulling at a slow pace. The boxers were sticking to his skin, making the process just a little bit more difficult but Leon managed to get them off all the way. Cloud picked them up and threw them to the side, not caring where they landed. He lifted the boy's legs a little higher and Leon looked under and Cloud watched as his shoulders sank. So it was what they thought.

"I'm afriad to remove it, it might hurt him more," Leon said.

"It's going to hurt, but at least he'll be relieved of it afterwards," Cloud said.

"Are you guys trying to say that the reason he's been twitching and moving like that is because there's a dildo up his ass?" Axel asked flat out.

"Yes, if you must put it so bluntly," Cloud shook his head.

"This is gonna hurt," Leon said. He grabbed onto the slightly pink base that was sticking out slighty, and he pulled gently.

Almost immediately, the boy let out a dangerous yelp of pain and his legs bucked on their own accord, almost hitting Cloud in the face before Cloud could regain control of them.

"Sorry kid," Leon said softly. He pulled again, harder this time, trying to figure out why the dildo wouldn't just slip out with the amount of sweat he was producing. Leon kept pulling despite the heart wrenching cries and whines that the boy was making, Cloud struggling to keep his legs steady. Demyx came over and took one of his legs from Cloud's hand to help. Suddenly, Leon felt the dildo stop completely, and he was already worried at the size of this thing because of how thick the girth was that he had already pulled out. He tugged harder, and nearly jumped when the boy moved with the dildo.

"Jesus christ, how did they fit this inside him?" Leon asked, worried to death. He pushed the boy's thigh closer to his stomach, and in one strong pull, he managed to get the dildo out with a very audible pop. The boy had screamed rather harshly, but as soon as it was out he fell back against the couch, panting and sweating, but he didn't look to be in pain anymore, which Cloud was grateful for. Leon was in shock, staring at the dildo. At the very tip, it looked like the size of a fist.

"How the fuck did that get inside him?" Axel asked in horrific amazement as they all stared at the huge phallus.

"We're not going to worry about that," Leon said, standing up and going into the kitchen to throw the monster away. The boy looked so much calmer now. Cloud soaked the rag in the ice water again and placed it on his forehead again.

"Okay, everyone in the kitchen now," Cloud said. Everyone followed suit, letting the boy finally rest peacefully in his sleep.

"I want to know what happened. Everything," Leon said as soon as everyone sat down. And so Demyx, Axel and Roxas went into the full detailed version of the story. The spray cans, the prank, the break in, the screaming, the car driving away, and them finding the boy. When they finished, Leon and Cloud looked at each other.

"Why did you guys bring him over here?" Leon asked.

"Because you guys used to run that foundation," Roxas said.

"Boys, we know that but that was for kids who had run away or lost their way. It wasn't for cases like...this," Cloud tried to explain.

"But you guys are the only ones who can help. We can't go to the police or we'll all get arrested. And we can't take him back, you saw him! He's in trouble!" Roxas exclaimed.

"There are people who can help him," Leon said.

"People who we don't know and people who we don't trust. What if they take him back to that house? It'll be a lost cause. C'mon, Cloud and Leon, please?" Demyx asked. Leon and Cloud looked at each other in indecisiveness.

"Go into the living room while we discuss this," Cloud ordered. The three of them got up and walked out.

"Tell us if he wakes up," Leon called before they disappeared. He sighed and looked at his husband.

"We can't," Leon said.

"But you heard them, Leon, the boy's clearly in trouble. You saw the size of that...monstrosity," Cloud said.

"Cloud, we aren't a part of that foundation anymore," Leon countered.

"That doesn't mean we stop helping other people. I know this is not what were used to, but the kids are right. We can't send him to people who are more than likely to take him back to where he came from," Cloud said.

"Cloud-"

"Leon, for once I'm on the kids' side. He can't go back out there. At least not in this condition," Cloud said, and Leon could see where he was going.

"We take care of him until he's well enough to figure it out on his own," Leon finished for Cloud. Cloud nodded.

"We're gonna have to be careful about this though. We haven't dealt with this kind of case," Leon warned.

"We'll be fine," Cloud said. He gave Leon a reassuring kiss on the mouth and Leon couldn't help but smile. He knew Cloud was a sucker for helping people but he didn't think Cloud would so willingly take on a case like this. Suddenly they heard the sound of something splashing on the ground and Demyx gag, and they knew that the boy had finally thrown up. They got up and went into the living room.

The boy was hunched over the couch, breathing in deeply, still staring at his own puke that had landed in the extra basin Cloud had brought in for that very specific reason. Leon noticed that there was blanket over him, most likely done by Roxas who couldn't spend another minute staring at his naked bruised form. Judging by how the boy was supporting himself, there was no doubt that he was finally awake.

"That was gross," Demyx gagged.

At hearing Demyx's voice, the boy suddenly froze, though he was still trying to slow his breathing. Heart racing, the boy looked at the basin as if finally recognizing what it was, looked up, saw the five of them, and screamed.

 _Annnnd I'm leaving it there because now I'm tired. I know it's probably getting really annoying to keep reading "the boy" when you all know by this point who the boy is. Let me know how you think the story is going. R and R, you know the drill_ _, let's go! That's it for now! Poof!_


	3. Who Is This? Part 2

Chapter 3: Who Is This? Part 2

(Cloud's P.O.V)

The boy had screamed.

He had screamed and he had immediately sat up, grimacing only slightly at the lesser pain he was still feeling. He gripped the blanket close to him so tight that his already pale knuckles were going to crack in the skin. He stared at them like a terrified deer in the headlights, and he was shaking.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, not really expecting his reaction to be so grandiose. Cloud took a step forward with his hands in front of him in a surrender position, but the boy still slunk deeper into the couch. Cloud could see now that the boy's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, like the sky on a blessed day, and they were big eyes too, even now when he was absolutely petrified.

"Hey, hey" Cloud said slowly, "It's alright...everything's okay...we're not going to hurt you."

The boy's breathing hadn't slowed down, but Cloud was relieved to see the tension in his knuckles loosen but only slightly.

"You're okay...everything's fine" Cloud said. He slowly picked up the glass of water that was on the floor and held it out for the boy, "Do you want some water? You probably have the taste of vomit in your mouth right now."

The boy stared at the water and then back at Cloud, too afraid to take it.

"Go on," Cloud urged. Demyx, Roxas, Axel and Leon all made a notion not to move. If the boy was having this much trouble with Cloud, the "mother" of he and Leon's relationship, then how was he going to react to the rest of them? The boy looked at the glass again.

"W-w-what's in-in it?" the boy stammered quietly. Cloud looked confused for a moment before he realized that the boy thought the water was drugged.

"Nothing's in it, it's just water" Cloud said reassuringly. The boy still wouldn't reach out for the glass, so to prove its purity, Cloud put the glass to his lips and took a sip of water. He held the glass back out to the boy. "See?"

The boy stared at the glass for a minute longer before he finally uncurled one his fists from the blanket and took the glass away from Cloud, careful not to actually come in contact with Cloud's skin. His hand was shaking terribly, and Cloud was glad he didn't fill it to the brim or else the boy would've probably spilled it at this point. He rose the glass to his lips and even though he was still shaking, Cloud could see the relief in his features when he actually drank the water. Rather than give the glass back to Cloud, the boy only bent down as far as his damaged body would allow him and he set the glass back on the floor, never taking his eyes off all of them, mostly Cloud since he was the one talking to him. Cloud held in a sigh. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. But something about staring at his terrified face made Cloud want to keep trying.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy asked, his free hand going back to clutching the blanket.

"I'm Cloud," Cloud announced, and he turned slightly to the people behind him, "This is my husband Leon, and our friends Demyx, Axel and Roxas." The three boys waved a little uncomfortably while Leon stepped up to join Cloud at his spot. The boy moved back in the couch again slightly when Leon moved.

"There's five of you," the boy stated. Cloud nodded, not really sure why he pointed this out.

"Uh, yes, there's five of us?" Cloud repeated. The boy looked at all of them in new fear, and nobody understood why.

"Th-that's t-too many" the boy stammered, his voice beginning to crack, "I ca-can't, I can't do th-that...I'll r-rip," he choked on his own words, trying to hold back a sob.

"You'll rip?" Leon repeated, "What are you-oh. Oh! Oh my god, wait. No, no no."

"What's he talking about?" Axel asked, clearly confused.

"No, no, son, you've got it all wrong" Leon said, careful not to move any closer towards the boy, "We're not-you're not here for sex."

All at once, Cloud and the three boys' faces were in shock as it hit what the boy was referring to.

"Wow, didn't he jump the gun a little bit," Demyx said.

"Yes, what Leon said, you're not here for that," Cloud said.

"Th-then why am I h-here?" the boy asked. He kept glancing around the room as if looking for something. Or someone.

"Let's start over" Cloud suggested, "What is your name?"

"Slut."

Cloud blinked and leaned back a bit and then he looked at Leon to see if he had heard the same thing, and judging by his expression, he must have.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Cloud asked slowly.

"Slut," the boy answered again, confused as to why he had to repeat it. Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did the boy just recall himself as a slut? Why would he say that?

"Um, do you have...anything else that we can call you?" Cloud tried. The boy shifted under the blanket, clearly uncomfortable with the question, "I just don't want to call you...that."

"There's w-whore, little shit...cum-bucket-" the boy choked up on the last part, his eyes teary as he went down the list and he looked away.

"Okay, okay, stop" Leon said. This was unbearable, "What was the name you were born with, son?"

The look that came across the boy's face when he looked at Leon was almost enough to break Cloud's heart. The boy looked completely confused, but it was a look that clearly said not only had he been asked this question before...but that he couldn't answer that question either. He looked extremely hurt at his lack of not being able to answer. He bit his lip as two tears came down his face.

"How about Nathan?" Cloud cut in, not being able to bear the look on the boy's face anymore, "Do you mind if we call you that?"

The boy sniffled before answering, "What does Nathan mean?"

"Nathan just means Nathan. It's just a name. Are you okay if we call you that?" Cloud asked. He didn't right out give an agreement, but he gave a small few nods and Cloud smiled.

"That's great. We'll call you Nathan," Cloud sighed.

"You didn't answer my q-question," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" Cloud asked.

"Why am I here? If it's not for sex-"

"You're here so we can help you. You were in a lot of pain when they brought you here-"

"Who?" Nathan asked, suspicious. Cloud motioned behind him.

"These three gentlemen over here brought you here. They said you were in... a bad situation," Cloud explained. Nathan looked over at the three boys and he vaguely remembers seeing the red-haired one in the middle, but only the color of his hair.

"Are you still in pain? You have a lot of bruises," Cloud said softly, taking a few steps closer to Nathan. He only realized his mistake in asking that question when he saw Nathan's face twist in confusion. As if only noticing just now that a certain "disturbance" was gone, Nathan immediately pulled up the blanket, and he sucked in a horrible gasp when he realized that he was naked. Cloud wanted to kick himself for not redressing him.

"Nathan, wait-"

"Stay away from me!" Nathan suddenly shouted at him.

"Nathan-"

"No, stay away from me, you're lying to me!" Nathan interrupted. He was back to where he was when he woke up, a terrified deer in the highlights reborn.

"I'm not lying, we're here to help you," Cloud tried.

"Then why am I naked?! Where are my clothes?! You lied to me, you touched me when I was unconscious, didn't you?!" Nathan cried.

"Nathan, Nathan! Slow down! We did no such thing!" Leon cut in.

"Did you, or did you not take off my clothes?" Nathan asked, though he already knew the answer.

"...Yes, we did but it's not for the reason you think," Leon said.

"We took that monster dildo out of you," Cloud said. Nathan's eyes widened, and Cloud had a feeling it was because he might've just realized that there wasn't a huge phallus currently stuck up his ass. He looked back to Leon and Cloud, looking for any fault in their confession, and when he found none, he relaxed a little.

"T-thank you," was all Nathan said.

"We're telling you the truth, Nathan" Cloud said, "We're only here to help you." Leon suddenly turned to Axel, Demyx and Roxas, who looked unsure of what to do next.

"Axel, Roxas, Demyx, love you all, but I think it's best you leave," Leon announced.

"What?!" Roxas asked, "We brought him here!"

"Yes, but I believe this a little too much for him, right now and you all have school tomorrow," Leon said.

"It's Friday," Demyx pointed out.

"Guys, go home," Leon said, ending the conversation. There were sighs of complaints but the three of them eventually grabbed their stuff and Nathan watched as they left the house.

"W-why did you send them away?" Nathan asked.

"Because we need to get you settled in," Leon said. Nathan cowered into the couch, uncertain.

"What do you mean settled in?" Nathan asked. Cloud took a step and sat down on the couch next to Nathan, ignoring that Nathan looked incredibly uncomfortable with him being so close now.

"What we mean is you're going to be staying with us for a while and we just want to make sure you're comfortable," Cloud explained.

"In exchange for what?" Nathan asked.

"In exchange for your health, Nathan" Leon said, "We just want you to get better. You're deadly pale, and underweight, and there's a lot of bruises that need proper healing."

"They won't," Nathan said.

"Why is that?" Cloud asked.

"H-he made sure they wouldn't," Nathan said softly. Cloud only nodded in understanding, but he looked over at Leon and made sure that Leon caught what Nathan had said. So the culprit of this boy's condition was a man.

"We'll see about that" Cloud challenged, "But first, let's get you settled upstairs okay? How about some clothes? I think we can all use some of those."

Nathan nodded, still having a death grip on the blanket. Leon chuckled a bit, only now remembering that he and Cloud were in the middle of having sex when they were so abruptly interrupted. Cloud held out his hand towards Nathan, and it was the longest five minutes of his entire life before Nathan finally let go of the blanket and grabbed his hand. However, when he stood up, he let out a yelp and fell to his knees. Cloud and Leon were with him in a minute.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Cloud asked. Nathan was breathing heavy, and he swallowed a bit before he could answer.

"My...my legs just gave out. I-I haven't walked in a while," Nathan said.

"What?" Cloud said.

"I'm...normally confined...to the bed," Nathan admitted, tears threatening to fall at his confession. Cloud rubbed his back reassuringly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We're here to help, okay? C'mon, put your arm around my shoulder and Leon's." Nathan did as he was told and Cloud and Leon hauled him up to his feet but they were mostly supporting him. Cloud could tell that it was killing Nathan to be walking, and the images that were flying through his mind about Nathan being confined to the bed to the point where he couldn't walk were almost too painful for Cloud to realize. It was a very slow process, but they finally managed to make it up the stairs and go two doors down. Leon opened the door and Nathan looked inside and his eyes widened.

Inside the room was rather large bed, with two big dressers presumingly filled with clothes. There was a TV attached to the wall in front of the bed, and across from the bed next to the closet was a mini fridge.

"This will be your room while you stay with us. You need lots of fluid and your fridge is full of water so you should be fine," Leon said as he and Cloud helped Nathan into the bed.

"Wait!" Nathan exclaimed.

"You okay?" Cloud asked.

"Yes...um, it's just that...I would like to have some clothes," Nathan said. Cloud nodded, knowing that Nathan was probably extremely uncomfortable being naked in front of two men at the moment. Cloud sat him down on bed as he rummaged through the dressers, eventually pulling out a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.

"These are my old clothes so they might be a little big," Cloud said, handing Sora the clothes. When Nathan showed no signs of putting them on, he asked him why,

"I just wasn't planning on receiving a shift is all," Nathan said quietly. As he pulled on the shift, Cloud and Leon shared another look of utter shock. Cloud was not an angry person, but he was getting more and more angry after every sentence coming from Nathan. How dare a human being treat another human being like that?

Nathan struggled greatly with his boxers, but he did manage to get them on by himself. Then he laid back down on the bed because he was actually exhausted.

"I'm gonna make things a little easier for you," Leon decided. He went over and unplugged the mini fridge, picked it up, and placed it on the dresser that was within reach of Nathan's arms.

"This was you can actually reach your water," Leon said. He looked over at Nathan, and was surprised to find the boy shaking and crying.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, alos noticing the sudden change.

"You're being...overly nice-for no-for no reason...and I don't have a-a way to repay you. The only way I know how is-"

"Nathan, listen to me" Cloud said, sitting on the bed, "Cloud and I are happily married. We don't want anything from you, sexual or anything. You do not need to repay us. If you want to repay us, then just get better in your health. We're gonna help you, okay?"

Nathan nodded slowly, clearly shocked yet relieved at Cloud's words. Cloud smiled at him before getting up and heading towards the door.

"But he-"

"Is not going to find you" Leon finished, "I promise you that."

"No!" Nathan cried as Leon grabbed the door handle, "Don't-shut the door...please."

Leon nodded and left it open as he and Cloud went to their own bedroom while Nathan let sleep overcome him, feeling safe for once in his entire life.

"This is something else," Leon said as he and Cloud got back into bed. With who was only three doors down from them, they couldn't bring themselves to get back to sex.

"He needs our help. It's just gonna be a long journey" Cloud said, "My blood was boiling every time he spoke about his time in that house. He's only a child, Leon."

"Hey" Leon said, pulling Cloud towards his chest, "We're gonna help him, remember? But we have to be careful. I can see it in his eyes, he still doesn't completely trust us. It bothers me, but you can't blame him." Cloud only nodded before yawning.

"Day 1 starts tomorrow," Cloud said before falling asleep, Leon right behind him.

 _Alright, this is definitely the last chapter I'm posting before I see some reviews and rates. I just need to know someone is reading this lol. If you're with it, stay tuned! I'm finishing this eiher way because this story has been in my head way too long and I promise you, it's a long story that I may have to split into three parts alone but I'll think about it. Anyways, R and R! Poof!_


	4. Thinking Pain

Chapter 4: Thinking Pain

 _I keep forgetting to do this, but here's my disclaimer: I do own the rights or these characters of Kingdom Hearts. This fic is purely for fun because trust me, I if I owned Kingdom Hearts, Kairi would've died in the first game._

Day 1 decided to start at 3:38 in the morning, when Cloud and Leon were both pulled out of their slumber by Nathan screaming. They ran into the room to see if he was hurt and from his tossing and turning, it was very clear that he was having a nightmare. He was sweating again, and Cloud tried to remove his shirt but Nathan was struggling too much.

"Nathan! Nathan! Nathan, wake up!" Cloud called, shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"No!" Nathan shouted in his sleep, "No, please! I didn't mean it! I'll behave, I'll behave I swear just don't! Please!"

"Nathan, wake up!" Cloud yelled.

"Stop it! It hurts!" Nathan cowered.

"Nathan!" Leon and Cloud both yelled.

Nathan bolted upright in a startled wake, almost headbutting Cloud is Cloud had not moved out of the way. He was gasping as if he couldn't get enough air in, and he jumped in fright when Cloud put a hand on his shoulder.

"No!"

"It's okay, it's okay! It's just us. It's Cloud and Leon. Remember? You're okay," Cloud said reassuringly. Nathan was calming down after recognizing who he was with, and Cloud was pretty sure the situation had dissolved when Nathan's face twisted up in pain and he groaned in pain, falling back into the mattress.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Cloud asked, looking at Leon in complete puzzlement. Nathan wouldn't answer him, and he started sweating again as he arched his back and curled his fists into the sheets.

"Ah!" Nathan cried. Cloud was shaking his shoulders, trying to snap him out of it.

"Did he not wake up?" Leon asked, coming closer.

"Nathan, what's going on?!" Cloud asked, patting the boy's cheek, trying to bring him back.

"He's...ah-he's here!" Nathan cried in anguish.

"No, he's not, Nathan. He's not here," Leon said.

"He-is! I-I can...f-feel him!" Nathan said, tossing his legs, "I can feel him...inside me!"

"What?" Cloud asked.

"It's the nightmare" Leon concluded, "He's still reeling from the nightmare."

"Nathan, Nathan, listen to me" Cloud said, trying to calm him, "He's not here, he's not here. You're in our house. You're not in pain. It's not real. Come back to reality. He's not here."

Leon was going to join in and help his husband, but he was still trying to figure out why Nathan had acted like that. Kids are always a little shaken up after a nightmare, but what Nathan was doing on another level of confusion. Why did he think the guy was here?

After what seemed like forever, Nathan's breathing gradually began to slow down. He gave few more short intakes of breath before breathing out slowly. Finally, he opened his eyes, and looked at Cloud.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked.

"I'm sorry. I woke you, didn't I?" Nathan asked immediately, and he looked terrified that he did.

"No-well, I mean you did, but that's not important. Are you okay?" Cloud asked again, clear concern written all over his face. Nathan only nodded, frowning.

"What was that?" Leon asked.

"I had a nightmare," Nathan responded, a little as if that was obvious.

"I mean afterwards" Leon corrected, "What happened there?"

"Are you able to go back to sleep?" Cloud asked, cutting Leon off.

"Um...yes," Nathan decided. Cloud squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

"Alright, then get some sleep," Cloud said, getting up off the bed. Nathan resettled himself back into the covers as Cloud led Leon out the room. When they got back to their room, Leon looked at his husband in confusion.

"Why did you-"

"I think it's best" Cloud said, "That we should wait until the morning to discuss his...night terror. That wasn't an ordinary thing and we both know it. But he needed to get back to sleep, he looked exhausted and so do we."

"Why do I feel like you just don't feel like learning anymore horrible news for the night?" Leon chuckled before settling into bed next to his husband.

"Do you?" Cloud asked. Leon snuggled into his pillow as his answer and Cloud smiled before turning off the light and going to sleep.

The next morning when they woke up and went to check in on Nathan, Cloud and Leon were both relieved to find him sitting up in bed and drinking a water bottle.

"How are you feeling, Nathan?" Cloud asked.

"Better...thank you," Nathan said.

"You hungry?" Cloud asked and he nodded slowly, as if afraid to answer.

"I'm going to cook some bacon and eggs, can you eat that?" Leon asked. Nathan nodded again. He's had those foods only twice in his life as he could remember and that wasn't even from the man, it was one of his clients. He made a motion to get out of bed and Cloud stopped him.

"Oh, no, no, that's okay. You can stay up here and watch TV while you wait," Cloud suggested before he and Leon disappeared back into their room. They washed and dressed before Leon made his way downstairs to begin making breakfast. Cloud was making the bed when he heard a bump and a groan. He walked into the hallway and found Nathan at the top of the steps, rubbing his legs from exhaustion.

"Nathan! What are you-"

"I'm sorry" Nathan said quickly, "But I didn't want to be confined to the bed. You didn't give me a chance to say it earlier."

Cloud automatically remembered what Nathan had said last night about being confined and he could've shot himself in the foot for his stupidity.

"Fair enough. I forgot. Let me help you down," Cloud said. He helped hoist Nathan up off the floor and together, they slowly descended the stairs.

"Are your legs still not feeling right?" Cloud asked as they made it into the kitchen.

"It's a little bit more bearable, but I still can't completely walk" Nathan admitted sadly. Then he sniffed the air as Cloud sat him down, "It smells really good in here."

Leon chuckled, "That's my home cooking you're smelling. It's almost done."

Cloud walked to the refrigerator and took out a gallon of water and pour Nathan a glass before setting it down in front of him, which he could've sworn he saw Nathan give a tiny smile of thanks for. He helped Leon make the three plates, and then they all sat down to eat. When Cloud noticed Nathan wasn't touching his food, he nudged Leon and they both paused.

"You okay?" Cloud asked. Nathan sighed heavily.

"I... I feel like I... owe you an explanation for last night," Nathan said solemnly. Leon looked over to Cloud, basically telling him to brace himself for whatever the hell was about come out of Nathan's mouth.

"You don't owe us anything, Nathan-"

"No, I d-do" Nathan pushed, "Because it's going to happen again... and again and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Why do you say that? Nathan, it's only a few nightmares, there's nothing to-"

"I'm not t-talking about the nightmare. It's afterwards," Nathan said more sternly.

"What happened afterwards... it's going to happen again?" Cloud asked, looking at Leon with complete worry.

"It's... not something I can control" Nathan started, "About two years ago, I think, he came back to the house one night with someone with him and after they... finished with me, he told me to sit up and stare at the guy he had brought with him. The guy took out this... thing out of his briefcase and my mas-he told me to stare at it and if I looked away then I would be punished."

Cloud and Leon couldn't believe what they were listening to. The fact that he has to explain what happened to him last night was shocking to them. Especially after he said it's going to happen again. Nathan took a hard break before continuing.

"About halfway through, I start getting really, really sleepy and it was only then that I realized that he was hypnotizing me, but I couldn't figure out why he would do that. Just before I lost consciousness, the guy who I was living with, he... sat me on his... on his cock and I-I was already bruised from earlier so it hurt more than usual and I couldn't black out. He forced me to look back at the device the man had in his hand and he told me that I would always remember... the pain of my ma-his cock...even in my sleep. I blacked out after that."

"And...this is why what happened to you last night-" Leon started, trying to put the pieces together. Nathan nodded, finishing his statement.

"It's been happening every time now when I have a nightmare. I wake up and even though I'm physically fine, for the time being, it still feels like it hurts. I can still...feel him inside me. And I can't control it," Nathan choked, sniffling as two huge tears fell from his eyes as he looked down and away from the table. Cloud immediately got up from the table and went over and hugged him, purely out of parental instinct. Leon just sat there, replaying in his head what he just heard. Hypnotized to feel pain even in his sleep? Was he ever relieved from the pain?

Leon looked across the table as Nathan was now full-blown sobbing and clutching Cloud for dear life. Cloud's face looked broken, and Leon leaned back in his chair as it only became more and more clear about what type of case they were taking on here. This was definitely not what they were used to, and they went through over 30 kids in their house to get them back on the right track. But this... this was something else.

Nathan ended up not having the strength to eat his breakfast, and he just drank the water Cloud had provided for him. They helped him into the living room, where he actually fell asleep on the couch from exhaustion. And both Cloud and Leon both prayed that he wouldn't have a nightmare.

"Cloud, what are we going to do?" Leon asked, "This kid is-"

"Is pained, abused, and emotionally broken" Cloud said, "I know. But Leon we can't abandon him."

"I wasn't suggesting that" Leon said, taking Cloud's hand, "We don't abandon our cases, we would never be able to forgive ourselves. I was going to say that the kid just needs a little more help than we're used to providing. But I think he can make it. It's just going to be a long time, especially when he's still afraid that this man is coming for him. We will work with him, at his pace. We can't push him like the scared straight kids we did before."

"It's only Day 1," Cloud laughed. Nathan gruntled against Cloud's arm and both froze for a moment until he settled back into a peaceful slumber. Cloud brushed his hair out of his face as Leon turned on the TV, more determined than ever to see this case through.

 _I realize this chapter is rather short, but I didn't want to make it too long with another scene because I'm just gonna put it in the next chapter. Have no worries, the BBS kids are coming back and so are Demyx, Axel, and Roxas_ _, I just had to include this before I forgot about it. I told you guys this story was on my mind for a long time so it's getting all the way out. Next chapter is the boys, supposedly two weeks after they brought Nathan (Sora) to Leon and Cloud, and Nathan has a realization. You guys are probably tired of Sora being called Nathan in this story. Anyways, R and R! Poof!_


	5. Note (Not a Discontinue Notice!)

I just want everyone to know that I didn't give up on the story, my job decided to schedule me for every damn day for the past two weeks so I haven't had to the chance to do anything but sleep and maybe eat. I'm still going with this, I promise! I'll be back to updating soon. I might post it to AO3 though, more traffic over there. If I move it, I'll let you know.


	6. What It Means In Japanese

Chapter 5: What It Means In Japanese

 _OKay, here's Chapter 5 as promised! As I said, due to more traffic I may move to this AO3 if I ever get an invite to make a free account over there. For now, this story is here until further notice. As always, I do not own the rights or characters to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy._

"Dude, that's the fifth damn time you've checked your phone in the past ten minutes, you cheating on Roxas or something?" Vanitas asked, clearly annoyed at seeing the glare in the corner of his eyesight. They were in English class and instead of actually doing any work, the teacher had just put in a movie about a failed artist who found love and left the classroom, claiming to be go run some errands. While Vanitas wasn't exactly paying attention to the movie, he was trying to sleep and the bright glare from Axel's phone was driving him nuts.

"Fuck off, Vanitas" Axel said, "I'm waiting for Cloud to text me back."

"You do realize those two have a life, yes?" Ventus said from next to Vanitas. He too was also trying to sleep but Vanitas whining from Axel was keeping him awake.

"Yeah well unfortunately, their life was a little interrupted by a certain person, do I can bother them as much as I want," Axel laughed, still going through his phone. It had been two weeks since they had dropped off Nathan at Cloud and Leon's house, having rescued him from...whatever it is that they rescued him from. He and Roxas had been texting the married couple over the course of those two weeks, asking questions regaarding the boy. Cloud and Leon have been giving them strict instructions that they are not to come over until the give the okay, and honestly that didn't sit too well with Roxas so they've been texting them nonstop. Leon never responds and Cloud does nothing but give short messages.

He ate this morning.

Had three nightmares the other night.

He can walk.

He fell asleep on the couch.

These were not the updates Axel was exactly looking for, but Cloud had already informed him that he and Leon absolutely refused to ask Nathan about who he is or what kind of situation he was in when the boys found him. They deemed him too fragile to talk about it and decided to just make sure he's comfortable.

"You two do me a favor and go make out in the corner, will you? Leave me be," Axel snickered.

"As soon as Roxas gives you a blowjob in the car. Guess we'll be dead by then," Vanitas remarked. Axel slapped him on his arm, which Vanitas would've retaliated with a punch to the throat had Ventus not caught his arm mid-swing.

"Vanitas, you just got off suspension," Ventus said.

"Fair enough," Vanitas nodded, lowering his arm.

"Cloud, I don't care that he was watching TV this morning, you damn prick," Axel mumbled to himself, looking at the newest text from his phone.

"Who are you talking about?" Vanitas asked, giving up trying to go to sleep. Ventus was still attempting to, but with less effort as his head wasn't laying all the way on his shoulders.

"Nathan," Axel said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, right. My supposed twin," Vanitas growled, looking back towards the movie. Ventus frowned at Vanitas's response. When the boys had gotten back to school that following Monday when the weekend ended, the boys had for some reason told the two what they had done. Ventus was very uneasy about the fact that they had kidnapped a kid, claiming that they "rescued" him if anything. They wouldn't exactly say what the boy looked like, but Axel, being the asshole that he is, decided the most appropriate way to describe Nathan was "He looks like Vanitas if Vanitas wasn't the spawn of Satan." Whether Axel was aware of Vanitas situation with look alikes or not, the comment didn't sit well with Vanitas and it was clearly still bothering him even after two weeks. Ventus had tried to get him to talk about it, but Vanitas shot him down like always.

The bell rang and Vanitas was the first one out the door, now in a sour mood thanks to Axel. When Ventus noticed that Vanitas walked right towards the stairwell instead of left towards the other hallway, Ventus sighed, trying to make the decision of whether he should skip class and go confront Vanitas or leave him to his feelings and go to class. He took on step towards the hallway, and then cursed as he went towards the stairwell. When he opened the door, he found Vanitas kicking the wall.

"You're going to break your foot," Ventus commented.

"Go to class, salt," Vanitas commented, not ceasing his violent affection to the wall. Ventus let the door close behind him.

"I know the answer to this already, but do you want to talk about it?" Ventus asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. Will you leave me alone so I can break my foot in peace?" Vanitas said, not even looking at him.

"Vanitas, Axel didn't mean-"

"I KNOW he didn't mean it, okay?!" Vanitas yelled at Ventus, making him jump, "I am very aware that that damn pyro didn't mean anything by his comment. Thank you for the morning report yet again!...," Vanitas said, breathing heavy from kicking the wall rather harshly during his outburst, "...That doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I'm sorry," Ventus said, scratching one of his wristbands. Vanitas getting like this always made him anxious.

"That's all you ever are, stop saying that," Vanitas said.

"Well what do you expect me to say? I'm not going to ridicule Axel to the ground so you can kick the wall some more until your foot starts bleeding," Ventus said.

"I expect you to leave me alone!" Vanitas said rather harshly, "You always do this! I leave the situation so I won't kill anybody and for some reason you see it as an idea to try and talk to me when I clearly don't want to talk."

"It's called being a friend?" Ventus said, offended.

"It's called leave me alone and get over your damn feelings for me!" Vanitas shouted, his roar echoing in the stairwell. Ventus stopped scratching his wristband in complete shock. Vanitas, realizing what he just said, suddenly clamped his mouth shut violently and turned away from him towards the window in the stairwell. Ventus gripped the wristband, not really knowing what to do.

For two full minutes, neither one of them said anything.

"Ventus, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Vanitas stopped, hearing the door to the stairway open and then shut. Vanitas flared his nostrils and kicked at the wall with renewed rage.

 _At Cloud and Leon's House:_

Cloud was highly debating whether to block Roxas and Axel or just turn his phone off and pray Leon didn't need him for anything. The two had been texting him non-stop about Nathan and while Cloud was happy that they were concerned, Cloud wished that they wouldn't keep texting him asking about him. Cloud's short responses were in retaliation to their texts. It was more a joke to him for his own amusement. But he wasn't lying in those messages. Those things he sent to them were actually improvements. For the two weeks that Nathan had been with them, he was slowly improving health wise, which was the important part to Leon. His skin was becoming less pale, and he could faintly see a glow of sun-kissed skin trying to break through the dry and sickly skin. His hair was becoming fuller, and Cloud was reminded of his own hair as to how spiky the boys was turning out to truly be. He was able to get down the stairs by himself, albeit rather slowly but it was better than Leon and Cloud having to help him every time.

Nathan was also getting a little bit used to Cloud and Leon, which made Cloud happy. Leon was in and out the house working, and eventually Nathan got used to the front door opening without thinking it was the man who he was living with before. He was also better with Cloud and Leon touching him to examine him, although they still had to fight him when it came taking off his shirt to treat his wounds on his stomach.

Nathan still had his setbacks. The nightmares were still happening, including the after hypnosis control when Nathan woke up. Cloud and Leon had decided to take turns comforting him whenever it happened, which was practically every night. There were also some things that occurred that Cloud and Leon had to change because of Nathan's reaction to them. If anyone shouted, Nathan would jump severely and cower into whatever blanket he was under. Cloud and Leon couldn't grab him too quickly or Nathan wouldn't let them touch him at all, in pure fright. And clearly asking Nathan about his past turned out to be a huge no no, so they just gave up after the first try.

Cloud was interrupted by his thoughts when Nathan joined in at the dinner table, finally getting down the stairs.

"How you feeling?" Cloud asked. Leon was currently in the other room on his laptop, video chatting with a colleague over in Europe about a new development.

"A little nauseous, but I'm okay" Nathan said, "Sorry about last night."

Cloud shook his hand, indicating everything was okay. Last night was a rather bad nightmare last night, and when Cloud shook him to wake him up, Nathan had jumped and accidentally slapped him, thinking he was the in his nightmare.

"Don't worry about it, it was bound to happen sooner or later," Cloud laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"Where's Leon?" Nathan asked, noticing that Cloud was the one cooking and Leon was MIA.

"In the living room working. He'll join us in a minute," Cloud said, stirring the mac and cheese pot.

"What does he do?" Nathan asked.

"Computers. He deals with the new projects and developments of the latest PCs," Cloud explained.

"Do you have a job?" Nathan asked.

"I'm an online teacher," Cloud answered.

"I've never seen you teach," Nathan said, then immediately apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I do it in the morning, and you're normally asleep so you don't ever see me in action" Cloud said, "I'm about to call to him, hold on. Leon! Come on, dinner's ready!" Cloud figured if he warned him then Nathan wouldn't jump. He smiled when he didn't. He reminded himself to add that to the list of things he could adjust.

"One moment!" Leon called back, "Hey Cloud, what's sky in Japanese?"

"Why are you asking me? You have a damn laptop in front of you," Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Because being married to someone who supposedly studied japanese for three years should practice their craft before they forget everything," Leon said.

"Who cares what it is? Why are you even asking me that?" Cloud asked, rather amused.

"It's Sora," Nathan whispered. Cloud looked from the pot over to Nathan and noticed that Nathan's face had a look of pain on his face.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"I'll call you later," Leon said to his colleague immediately upon hearing Cloud say that. He closed his laptop and walked into the kitchen, where Cloud was across the table from Nathan, who was staring at the table as if seeing it for the first time.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"It's Sora," Nathan said.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Sky. Sky in Japanese...it's Sora," Nathan said, and Cloud noticed his voice go up a pitch. He was getting upset.

"Why are you upset?" Cloud asked, clearly confused as well as Leon. Nathan sucked in a breath, and his bottom lip trembled.

"Sora...th-that's my name..." he said, "My name is Sora." Cloud and Leon looked at each other in complete disbelief. They turned back to Nathan-Sora, who had began to cry silently.

"My name is Sora...I forgot my own name...I forgot my name," Sora said before dropping his head on the table, crying miserably. Cloud felt his throat tighten. This boy had suffered so much to the point where he didn't even know his own identity. While for once Cloud stood there not knowing what to do, he watched as Leon walked around to where Sora sat, and put a hand on his shoulder. Sora tensed and looked up, confused, his eyes blurry. Leon smiled at him.

"Hello Sora, I'm Leon, and it's nice to meet you," Leon said calmly. It took Sora a second to realize what he had said.

And then Sora got up and hugged him.

 _You guys have no idea how good it feels to write Sora instead of Nathan, lol. That's it for this chapter, how was Sora's realization? And what's up with Vanitas and Ventus? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Poof!_


	7. The S Word Is Not Allowed Part 1

The "S" Word Is Not Allowed Part 1

 _A naked Sora was pushed against the wall hard. He was pretty sure he cracked his skull open but he was still awake so maybe he just barely missed death. Sora didn't have time to decipher it that much before the man grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him to his feet, which were already beginning to give out on him. Knowing he'd be hit for not giving eye contact, Sora looked up into the gold eyes of the man he's been living with for as long as he could remember. And to this day, he was still petrified._

" _What was that little display of disobedience earlier?" the man asked calmly, but Sora knew better. Calm was bad, yelling was merciful._

" _I didn't mean to, I swear!" Sora groaned. The man slapped him hard across the face, splitting his upper lip._

" _You didn't mean to? Well, obviously if you didn't mean to, you would've never said it in the first place," the man said._

" _I was trying to-"_

" _Shut up!" the man roared, flinging him by his fistful of hair to the wall again. Sora's head didn't hit the wall this time, but he felt his back come into hard contact with the shelf that far too low. He cried out as he fell to the floor, arching his back to try and ease the pain. He heard the man walk away from him, and through his one good eye (the man had punched him earlier), he saw him opening the bottom drawer and he felt his blood run cold._

" _No...no, wait, please!" Sora begged._

" _You know I don't like it when you beg. It only makes me want to hit you harder," the man said nonchalantly as he pulled out one of the leather whips._

" _Please, I'm sorry! I swear, I won't misbehave again! Please!" Sora begged. He could practically already feel the pain. The scary part of it was that he never knew where he was going to hit him with those whips._

" _You said that the last time, didn't you? I'm starting to think you like getting hit, you little masochist slut," the man smirked as he closed the drawer. Sora watched in pure terror as he sauntered towards him, whip in hand. Although Sora was watching the whip, not the man himself. There was still dried blood on it from the last time he hit him with it._

" _On your hands and knees, now," the man commanded._

" _Please-"_

" _If I have to repeat myself, I'm doubling the amount of rounds you're getting," the man warned. Sora looked away from him, and on shaky and barely standing legs, he maneuvered himself until he was on his hands and knees, facing away from the man._

" _I've decided on 30, since you decided to beg. You were only going to get 10 originally," the man laughed and Sora swallowed the lump in his throat to prevent himself from throwing up. He didn't see how he was going to throw up, he hadn't eaten in two days._

" _You know the drill, I whip and you say...?" the man urged. Sora didn't respond immediately, and the man hit him once with the whip in anger. It whipped against his thighs, and Sora cried out and immediately went to a child's pose, shielding his thighs._

" _What do you say?" the man asked again, his temper beginning to get the best of him._

" _I-I'm a slut," Sora choked out through a half sob._

" _If you say so" the man said, "It's 40 now, just so you're aware. And that one just now didn't count." Before he was forced to tell him to, Sora went back to his original position, his thighs already screaming. The first whip came down._

" _I'm a slut," Sora forced out._

" _Louder." Hit._

" _I-I'm a slut!"_

" _Louder." Hit. Hit._

" _I'M A SLUT! I'm a slut! I'm a slut!"_

… _..._

"He won't stop repeating it," Cloud said as Leon came into the room. It looked like this was one of those nights where both of them were going to be needed to wake him up. Cloud was shaking him severely, which only seemed to be doing more harm than good.

"Sora! Sora, wake up! Wake up!" Cloud was yelling.

"I've got an idea, but I'm going to hate myself for it," Leon said as he left the bedroom. Cloud was trying to keep Sora laying down in one position, as he was twitching in odd angles every few seconds and kept repeating the words "I'm a slut."

"Cloud, watch out," Leon said a few minutes later, coming back with a basin full of water in his hand.

"Leon, why do you have that?" Cloud asked, concerned.

"He's not waking up like he normally does by this point, call it an experiment for next time it gets out of hand," Leon explained, before swinging the basin and splashing the water on top of Sora.

Sora jumped awake at the contact, sitting up too fast and breathing heavy. He threw the covers off him immediately, noticing how wet he truly was but not knowing why. Leon put the basin down, feeling slightly bad but also relieved that he was awake. Sora was still breathing heavy.

"What-what was-" Sora gasped, still reeling from the shock and his nightmare combined. Cloud knew it was only a matter of moments before the hypnosis began to kick in. So he ignored Sora's question as he shooed Leon out the room, sat on the now drenched bed, and tried to console Sora before the screaming began. Leon walked out with the basin in hand, and gave Cloud a look that said "Sorry for wetting him, but it worked."

…...

"What took you so long? You literally live by yourself," Vanitas commented as Ventus got into the passenger seat, throwing his duffel bag in the back. They were on their way to the airport, as Ventus's parents suddenly remembered he existed and wanted him to spend a week with them in Sacramento, where they were currently working. Vanitas had offered to drive him over a month ago, so he was only keeping his end of the bargain.

"I forget where I put things, living by myself," Ventus said, closing the door. He pulled out his phone and Vanitas pulled out of the driveway and sped off towards the airport. The first ten minutes in the car was absolutely silent. It had been two days since Vanitas has his outburst in the stairwell, and while Ventus had text him later that day saying he wasn't mad, Vanitas wasn't stupid, he spent too much time with him to know that Ventus wasn't a least upset about what he had said. Vanitas did feel bad about it. He hadn't meant to hurt his feelings, again, but he just wanted him to shut up because he couldn't think. After another five minutes, Vanitas yanked the headphone out of Ventus's left ear.

"Hey!" Ventus exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" Vanitas said, "About...the other day."

"Vanitas, I already told you I'm not mad," Ventus said, taking out his other headphone.

"You know you're terrible at lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"You're not mad, but you're still upset. I know you are," Vanitas corrected.

"It doesn't matter if I'm still upset, I was in the wrong. I should've just left you alone," Ventus said.

"Wait, what?" Vanitas asked.

"I said I should've left you alone-"

"No before that," Vanitas directed.

"I said it doesn't matter if I'm still upset," Ventus said slowly.

"Two things with that statement. One, you're still upset, and you just told on yourself. Two, why would say it doesn't matter?" Vanitas asked.

"Because it doesn't. You were right. Now drop it," Ventus said. He only managed to put one headphone back in before Vanitas yanked it out again.

"Vanitas!"

"I wasn't right to yell at you," Vanitas said.

"Oh, so you'd rather I sit here and indulge in my feelings about you? That didn't go well the last time," Ventus scoffed.

"I didn't say that," Vanitas said, trying his best to control his anger boiling, although it was mostly out of concern.

"Then what do you want me to do? Because obviously being a friend didn't work the last time," Ventus said.

"I want you to stop this!" Vanitas spat out, pulling onto the side of the road. Ventus looked at him, completely confused.

"Why did you-"

"Why are you acting like this?!" Vanitas asked, his voice slightly raised, "You act all lonesome and quiet and quite frankly, I don't like it. You're almost as snappy as me and you've just...closed yourself off. It's been a year since then. Did I hurt you that bad? I only said a damn word. Why are you acting like this?"

For a minute, Ventus just stared at him, scratching his wristband. He bit the inside of his cheek, and sighed. There was another minute of full silence as Vanitas waited for an answer Ventus didn't seem ready to give. But right when Ventus went to open his mouth, Vanitas started the car again and pulled off the side of the road.

"Fine, don't fucking answer me. I don't care anymore," Vanitas snarled. Ventus turned away towards the window, fighting back tears. The rest of the 45 minute card ride was in a new and more uncomfortable silence. When they arrived at the airport, Ventus reached into the backseat and grabbed his backpack. He paused for a brief second, his hand stuck on the door handle.

Just as he was about to open the door, Vanitas suddenly grabbed him by the collar and smashed their lips together.

 _Five Days Later:_

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion and Vanitas were sitting in the grass in Demyx's backyard, drinking alcohol from a cooler. Roxas was cradled against Axel's side next to him on the grass, Zemyx was reading a book, Demyx was messing around with his Sitar, and Vanitas on sitting on a rock, refusing to get grass stains.

"Zemy, you sure you don't want one?" Demyx asked.

"I can't concentrate if I'm intoxicated," Zemyx said, not lifting his eyes from his book.

"That's good though. Because then all you do is concentrate on me," Demyx smiled.

"You are so needy," Roxas and Zemyx said at the same time. Demyx sat up.

"Says the one who's having a snuggle party with his boyfriend," Demyx laughed.

"That's because I'm trying to go to sleep. Axel makes a great pillow," Roxas said, not in the least offended by Demyx's comment. He felt Axel's phone vibrate in his pocket, and groaned as he had to move slightly so Axel could get it.

"Is it Cloud?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah with his stupid ass facts of the day," Axel said.

"Is he ever going to give us an actual update? I mean, hey, I'm worried about the kid. Been worried since we left him there. Well, worry isn't the right word, Cloud and Leon aren't going to harm him-" Demyx said.

"Dem, we got it" Roxas said, "We feel the same. I want to see him,"

"Cloud and Leon won't let us. I don't see why not seeing we were the ones who saved him," Axel said.

"I'm still trying to figure out why you just decided to kidnap a random person," Vanitas said from the rock. Roxas looked up, forgetting he was there. Vanitas had been quiet the entire time they were there, which was unusual for him. They didn't have any idea of what happened between him and Ven at the airport, and quite frankly, Vanitas wasn't planning on telling them.

"It was a life or death situation," Demyx said proudly.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Roxas laughed.

"Nah, I agree with Demyx. He looked terrible," Axel said.

"Well if Cloud's stupid ass texts are anything to go by, he seems to be doing better," Roxas noted. Axel's phone buzzed again, and when he looked at it, he sat up so fast, Roxas's face hit the grass.

"Ow! Axel!" Roxas whined.

"It's Cloud" Axel said, "Next friday. He says we can come over next Friday."

 _OKay, not gonna lie, I ran out of steam a bit after the whole Vanitas and Ventus thing, but you can see why. So many questions when it comes to them and their weird friendship. Next chapter, Sora gets reacquainted with Demyx, Roxas, and Axel, as they learn the new rules they now have to abide to in Cloud and Leon's home._


	8. The S Word Is Not Allowed Part 2

The "S" Word Is Not Allowed Part 2

 _Disclaimer Here: I do not own nor have the rights to Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters._

 _Next Friday_

Cloud was pacing back and forth in the living room and it was driving Leon nuts. He had been doing it for the past five minutes, mumbling to himself. All three of them were in the living room, a rerun of Good Times was on. Leon had been working on new designs for a PC, and Sora had fallen asleep on the couch. Leon noticed that he seemed less incline to have a nightmare when he wasn't sleeping in his bed, and that scared Leon quite a bit. But Cloud's pacing was annoying him more than his fear of Sora's bed habits.

"Cloud, will you please sit down, you're driving me nuts," Leon confessed, putting his pencil down.

"Maybe I should text them to come next friday," Cloud offered.

"No. Besides, you already know Axel is going to come regardless even if you say that," Leon said.

"I know I said they could come today but what if Sora's not ready?" Cloud asked.

"He's already seen them once before," Leon said.

"Yes but do you honestly believe he remembers them?" Cloud countered back.

"Well, they're going to see him eventually. He's gotten used to us...for the most part. Maybe he needs to be around people his own age to relax," Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"Isn't that the reason why I invited them over in the first place? I just don't want him to...freak out," Cloud said.

"Why would he do that? Didn't you tell him they were coming?" Leon asked. Cloud looked at him, confused.

"I thought you told him," Cloud said. It was quiet for a moment before Cloud cursed.

"Damnit Leon," Cloud laughed. He walked over to the couch where Sora was currently sleeping and shook him lightly to wake him up. Since he was on the couch, he didn't jump. Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Did I fall asleep again?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but it's fine" Cloud said, "I woke you up because we have to tell you something."

Upon the look of horror on Sora's face, Cloud quickly fixed his sentence.

"It's good news, I promise!" Cloud said, "Um, do you remember the three boys that were here when you first got here?"

Sora looked away for a moment, trying to remember what Cloud was talking about. A moment or two later, he cocked his head from side to side.

"I only kind of remember. Was one of them blonde?" Sora asked.

"Two were blonde. But that doesn't matter. Um, we were supposed to mention it to you earlier, but, those three gentlemen are coming over today. They've been worried about you since they dropped you off here and just want to see how you're doing. Is that okay with you?" Cloud asked.

"I-I don't really have a choice, do I? It's your house, I can't really-"

"It's our house but they're coming over for you. If you don't want them to, I'll tell not to come. It's your decision. You think you'll be okay?" Cloud asked. Sora thought on it for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"I think I'll be fine...but could one of you stay in the room while they're here?" Sora asked. Cloud nodded. That was fair enough. Sora might trust him and Leon just barely but the three boys were a different story.

"Alright. I'm going to go on my way, I told them I'd pick them up. I'll be back in ten minutes," Leon said, getting up and putting his designs in the folder.

"Aren't you going to finish that?" Cloud asked as he grabbed Leon's keys off the key rack for him.

"Finish it tomorrow" Leon commented as he went and kissed Cloud on the cheek. Then he whispered, "I have a feeling we're both going to be needed today."

"Don't jinx it," Cloud smiled as Leon walked out the door. He turned to Sora, "Sora, do you want something to drink?"

"No, that's okay," Sora said. Cloud hesitated a moment. He didn't like the way Sora had responded. He was clearly thinking about three new people coming into this house and it was making him uncomfortable. Cloud sighed, maybe he should've just told the boys another month or a year. He walked back over to where Sora was on the couch and sat down.

"You okay?" Cloud asked.

"I'm fine...," Sora said, not looking at him, staring at the TV instead.

"You don't sound fine. You sure you're okay?" Cloud asked again. Sora chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before responding.

"This is going to sound incredibly stupid, but... I feel embarrassed," Sora said, still refusing to face Cloud.

"Embarrassed? Why would you feel embarrassed?" Cloud asked, confused.

"Because...because of what I-I looked like when they saw me, when you and Leon saw me" Sora added, "I...didn't say anything because you two have been...I've been treated better than I have in a long time. But I know I looked like a walking corpse, I was practically dying. I guess embarrassed isn't really the word. Ashamed is more like it. And it only added to the reality of my situation, which was already frightening enough in my eyes. But...to see someone else staring at me with such a...pitied expression, it hurt...a lot."

"You think they're going to judge you from that?" Cloud asked. Sora nodded.

"It's a good thing you're meeting them today then. Sora, I promise you that's not what's going to happen. If anything, they're going to be happy to see that your health has improved. They've been texting Leon and I nonstop since they brought you here because they were extremely concerned about your well-being." Cloud explained. Sora turned to him at last.

"Really?" Sora asked, shocked.

"Yes. It drove me mad. But I also want you to know that Leon and I didn't judge you either. While we haven't quite...discussed your time before being here, we have decided that it wasn't your fault. We can't judge for things that are out of our control. And your situation was very clearly out of your control. Axel, Roxas and Demyx understand that too. Trust me, they'll be happy to see you." Cloud said, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder reassuringly. Sora smiled at him, and it was one of those few times when his smile reached his eyes and he gave Cloud a brief hug.

 _In Leon's Car_

"Leon, you do realize we could've drove over there ourselves, right? Axel and I both own a car," Demyx said.

"Yes but if I left you to your own devices, you won't leave," Leon said. During the time when Leon and Cloud were a part of the foundation, the three amigos, with the inclusion of Vanitas and Ventus occasionally, would stay at their house until the Lord knows when. While the married couple didn't mind, they weren't sure if them spending the night so early was good for Sora.

"Besides, I have some things to talk to you guys about," Leon said.

"As in?" Axel asked.

"We've established a few new rules to the house," Leon said.

"Rules? What the hell, you're watching a teenager, not a toddler," Axel said.

"Shut up, Axel. In regards to our new situation, we made a few new rules. First one and probably the most important one, the word "slut" is not allowed to be said in our house or on our property."

"Aww, but that's my favorite nickname for Roxy," Axel laughed, earning him a pop to the head from said blonde in from the backseat.

"Two" Leon said, ignoring, "If you're going to yell, please at least give some type of warning. Do not just shout at the top of your lungs for no reason. He startles very easily. Three, don't grab him or touch him without warning either. He barely remembers who you guys even are and he took quite a long time to even let Cloud and I help him with his injuries. Which leads me to rule number four, don't stare at his wounds. There's a few on his legs that are being extremely stubborn to subside. They're not huge but you can still kind of see it. As you can probably guess, he's self-conscious about his body for reasons we both know and don't know. Last rule, do not, and I repeat do not, ask him about anything regarding anything you saw in that house you found him in. Don't ask him about his past at all. Cloud and I only asked one time and it turned into an episode. He's still not ready to talk about it."

"How's he doing physically then? If his legs are still bad?" Roxas asked.

"They're not as bad as I'm making them out to be. But overall, he looks healthier," Leon replied.

"Good for Nathaniel," Demyx said.

"Oh! That reminds me! His name isn't Nathaniel anymore. About three weeks ago, thanks to my coworker's question, he actually remembered his name. His name is Sora," Leon samiled.

"Well that suits him better than Nathaniel," Demyx laughed. Roxas and Axel joined him, and Leon pulled into his garage slowly. He only prayed that he and Cloud wouldn't end up regretting their decision to do this.

 _I apologize if this chapter is a little slow or boring, but I had to make room because the next few chapters coming are going to be a little much. Do you guy think it's going to be a good or bad interaction between Sora and the three amigos? And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Ventus and Vanitas. You know the drill, R and R. Poof!_


	9. Moved

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I finally managed to get an account with AO3 so this story will now be under the same name at AO3. My name is still FrozenFIasco over there. So it's going over there now!


End file.
